My Signless
by Lejionpounce21
Summary: He had spoken his beliefs without fear for sweeps upon sweeps, and I recorded each and every word without hesitation, his words dancing on the pages. His endless passion for the equality amongst all blood colors was unmatched by anybody or anything that had ever existed on our planet of Alternia. The Disciple recalls the last memory of The Sufferer. Please review!


**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another one shot. I don't know when I'll start writing again because this one right here just like decimated my feels and my brain. But anyways, I hope you lovelies enjoy! **

**ALSO: I do not own these characters or the speech.**

**Characters- Andrew Hussie  
**

**Speech- Justin Briner (You guys should really check this guy out. He's really amazing. OuO)**

* * *

He had spoken his beliefs without fear for sweeps upon sweeps, and I recorded each and every word without hesitation, his words dancing on the pages. His endless passion for the equality amongst all blood colors was unmatched by anybody or anything that had ever existed on our planet of Alternia. He had been raised by the Dolorosa, for no lusus would dare take a grub of that blood color, to open his arms to everybody and accept who they are. He was considerate of others and was always willing to sacrifice in time of need. Including himself. We rebelled against the tyranny of the royal bloods alongside him with the help of the Summoner, and we fell together.

They took him away, stripped him, and chained him with red hot iron shackles, his mutant blood burning with all of his hatred and anger. But even through everything—the beatings, the torture, the arrow that was fired into his side, the living hell we were forced to watch him suffer though—he forgave them. Each and every one of them. Even very trolls who had held Alternia in an iron grip and who organized his end. And with the last of his strength, he gave his final sermon. He spoke of a dream where each and every one of us was equal, from the rust-bloods to the royal bloods, and we all worked together as one. Then, with a final word of forgiveness, he was soon erased from this world. I still remember each word exactly.

"I have been peaceful. I have been kind. I only dared to speak what others have been dreaming for so long. Dreams of what might have been: where blood was simply blood and all of us were equal. If wishing for that is heresy, then yes, I deserve to die," He began, his voice small but calm. "I have seen acts of the most sublime kindness, and the most vile cruelty." This began to upset the crowd, a few screaming to "Just kill him already!", but the royal bloods decided to ignore it. They wanted to be entertained by his final words.

"They say powerful beings find hate then they have no room for love. What made you so? Are you scared of change? Scared of those who are different?" Suddenly, a rock was flung from a blue blood, hitting him in the head, bringing more blood to rise to the surface of his skin. I cried out and lunged forward to shield him from the assaults, but my chains, being held by Neophyte Redglare were yanked back, pulling me with them. Olive tears began forming in my eyes, my heart ripping into pieces. Recovering from the blow, he began speaking once again, red flowing down his forehead.

"I realize I am different than you." He raised his head, staring straight into the eyes of his tormenters. "I have known feelings none of you can ever hope to know." He looked over at us, his crimson eyes soft. "The comraddery of a friend who supported me through all odds. I have known the compassion of a guardian who took me in when no others would and raised me to dream and hope. I have known a love and passion that transcended definition." All of us let tears trickle down our cheeks, desperately yearning for his return to us when he turned his head again. He looked back into the crowd, his eyes beginning to have the life burn in them and his voice gaining intensity.

"There's no use hiding it now. You all came see me for what I am. The Signless. The Sufferer. The mutant. My blood burns brightly for all to see. It is the flame of a revolution you cannot EVER hope to quell! My memories can be erased, but my ideals will never die! My mistake was believing that I could change a world infected by _hate and corruption_!" His voice began growing into a yell by this point, his anger building and building until he couldn't bear it any longer.

"You have taken the freedom of an innocent troll and turned his blessings into a curse! The pity you've taken on my disciple will wound her. She has known true love and you forced her into a life of solitude!" Tears began running down at his face, mixing with his blood. "_Forced a mother to watch her son die!"_

The crowd began getting riled up and threw even more rocks, bruising his body even more than it was, but he continued on.

"I see you for what you are. I always fucking have! I thought I could fucking _change_ you! Fuck me for being a fucking _fool! Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!_" With each incoming rock that impacted with his body, his body was drained until it had been rid of the majority of his strength. His head hung low, and his body limp. I had feared for the worst and cried out to him. "_Signless!_" My tears were flowing like waterfalls as he slowly began stirring once again. He looked up at the highbloods once again, his voice shallow and pitiful and his eyes dulled once again. He murmured one more '"fuck" before he began his sermon once again.

"I am angry… Because I forgive you… I must be the biggest fucking fool on Alternia," he smirked a little, "but when I close my eyes… I see a world where we all work_ together…_ And it's so… Fucking… _beautiful…"_ And with that, his eyes shut and his body grew limp. He had finally been erased from this world. The trolls around us cheered with joy for the rebel was finally vanquished and Redglare released my chains. I ran over to him, body shaking and crying. I looked down at the ground and picked up his hood from the ground.

My heart left with him as I fell to my knees, clutching his cloak tight to my chest, not wanting to believe that he was gone. I had lost my dear Signless.

Soon, I heard Her Imperious Condescension bellow the punishments for the three of us for being his allies. The Dolorosa was to be sent to Marquise Spinneret MIndfang and become her slave, while the Psionic was forced to become the helmsman for Her Imperial Condescension's ship. I was to be executed by the hands of Darkleer.

I was ready to join my love in the next world, and with his bloodstained hooded cloak in hand, I awaited death, staring into the eyes of the E%ectutioner. He had his bow and arrow drawn, the arrowhead pointed straight at me, but he was hesitant to fire. I could see his jaw clenching, as if he were fighting something within him. Just as I had thought he was going to fire, he lowered his arm, striking everybody by surprise.

"Go. NOW!" he hissed at me, gesturing to a gap in the crowd of highbloods, who began to riot over this act. I simply nodded and scampered off, silently thanking my savior in my head as I went to find refuge. The angry shouts and snarls from behind me soon disappeared into the trees, and I had feared what should become of my friends. I zigzagged through the wooded area, panting heavily, until my legs refused to carry me any longer. I paused to catch my breath and to figure out just where I was. I was in the middle of my own hunting ground, deep in the heart of it to be exact. Small game darted past me and quickly vanished within the underbrush. I could faintly hear the sounds of antlerbeasts in the distance as well as a choir of chirpbeasts above in the trees. I felt so alone in the world. I had been stripped of all my dearest friends, knowing that I probably won't be seeing them again anytime soon. I began wandering in search of a new home, snagging a few small animals for meals.

After a while, I came upon a small secluded cave. It looked as if it had been abandoned for decades, but it was better than no shelter at all. When I walked through the mouth and entered, it felt like I had been abandoned. It was so lonely. So cold. If only my Signless was here to make it all better...

I sat against the wall, sighing and began to cry again. It was just too much. I couldn't bear the fact that I was alone now. After a few moments, a small squeakbeast scurried to my feet and stood on its hind legs, looking up at me with glistening little eyes. It was then that I had realized: my Signless will always be with me. Not physically, but in spirit. I picked up the tiny creature and held it in my hands, almost cradling it. It walked around in circles a few minutes before it curled up and fell asleep. I, for the first time, smiled and held it close, feeling the love of my dear partner emanate from this little squeakbeast and envelop my body., eventually falling asleep myself.

In the sweeps to come, I would write the legacy and the sermons of my Signless on the walls in the blood of my prey. I was continuing his existence and recorded everything that happened in his lifetime, from when he was first hatched, to his execution. I spent all my life dedicating my life to telling his story and I know he was guiding and protecting me the entire time. The very last thing I wrote on that wall was plain and simple:

_His body may be gone, but his soul will live on until the end of time itself._

* * *

**_A/N: Welp! That's the end! I hope you liked it! Reviews would be nice. Like, REALLY nice~  
_**

**_Bye-bye! *LOVE*_**


End file.
